1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controllable endoscope control system which can observe and operate an endoscope system which is used in an industrial use via a communication line which includes a network by a remote external terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an endoscope system is used for a non-destruction examination in an industrial use. If a sample object to be observed (an area as an object for the examination) is large or a sample object o be observed is already installed, disassembled endoscope system are brought to a site near the sample object so as to be assembled by examiner etc. Techniques for such an endoscope system are proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publications No. 2003-135372, 2000-245738, and Hei 11-211997.